


People Like You Have No Imagination

by 0h_showmeyourlove



Category: PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Pumpkin carving, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_showmeyourlove/pseuds/0h_showmeyourlove
Summary: A short drabble about TRR gang doing some pumpkin carving





	People Like You Have No Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> I added in some angst from Drake’s part because I flirted with him a bit before getting engaged to Liam and wanted some of that jealousy in my playthrough. Let me know if you like it!

“I’ve been looking up pictures for inspiration all week,” Maxwell beamed. “I’ve always seen them do this in American movies.”  
Grace smiled at her friends talking enthusiastically about what they would carve onto their pumpkins. Drake smirked as he noticed her bliss. He looked over at the table and noticed the plethora of pumpkin equipment. Five pumpkin carving kits, bottles and bottles of paint, stickers… Swarovski crystals?  
“Jeez, Grace,” he nudged her. “How much stuff could we possibly need to carve five pumpkins?”  
Grace snickered as she nudged him back. His heart skipped a beat.  
“Anything for my queen,” Bentley announced as he walked into the room. He pulled Grace in for a kiss at her waist and lifted her up for a spin. “Also. I wasn’t exactly sure what everyone would need for their pumpkins, so I got a little of everything. Let’s get this party started!”  
“Where is the drink bar?” Drake knew was going to need whiskey to be able to endure their canoodling all afternoon.  
“Just over there,” Grace pointed as Liam hastily stood up from his seat as if he had remembered something and walked to the kitchen.  
“Hey, what do you guys want?” He asked his friends as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.  
“Mint Julep, please,” Hana called out as she drew precise lines onto her pumpkin.  
“I think I’m gonna go with a glass of cognac tonight,” he contemplated. Grace looked lost in the sketch she was putting onto her pumpkin.  
“Grace, what can I get -”  
“I had the chef whip up some eggnog for tonight,” Liam strolled back into the room with a tray of mugs. “Here you go, my love.”  
Drake watched as he planted a kiss on her mouth and proceeded to hand out the rest of the mugs. I guess she’ll have eggnog, he thought bitterly.  
“Oh! Cognac goes great in eggnog,” Maxwell exclaimed as he poured it into his mug.  
“Good idea, Maxwell, ”Hana said as she took Drake’s whiskey instead of the julep he had in his outstretched hand. “Sorry Drake, but I figure, you’re already up?”  
He chuckled quietly to himself. He set the julep next to Grace, he knew she liked them too.  
“Thanks, Drake,” she smiled warmly at him. He made his way back to the bar and glanced at her as she picked up her mug of eggnog instead and take a sip.  
Between jokes and conversation amid the friends, Grace reached for Liam’s arm.  
“I don’t feel well,” she mumbled. Liam stood up.  
“Come, my love,” he helped her up gently but failed to notice as she discreetly grabbed a handful of pumpkin innards.  
“I don’t think-”  
SPLAT! The sound of pumpkin innards hitting the table.  
Everyone stared at her eyes wide. Liam scowled as he realized she had not thrown up.  
“‘Twas a trick!” Grace laughed. “‘Tis the season, and all that.”  
Maxwell, Hana, and Drake’s tension melted away as they laughed with her.  
“That was twisted, Kidman,” Drake chuckled.  
“You made me worry. I thought you over exerted yourself with the pumpkins,” Liam whispered to her.  
“I’m sorry,” Grace pecked him. “I couldn’t resist.”

“Okay everyone, turn your pumpkins around on three!” Grace buzzed eagerly. “Three!”  
Everyone flipped their pumpkins around and looked around the table.  
Maxwell’s pumpkin had the outline of a hippo holding a heart. The heart had been scraped away with a small layer of pumpkin still left so the candlelight could glow through it.  
Hana’s pumpkin had a woman holding seven small crystals emerging from an arch of flowers. Hana explained to them it was Persephone returning for the spring. The crystals represented the pomegranate seeds.  
“Of course Hana makes a masterpiece with a pumpkin,” Drake grumbled taking a sip of whiskey. He felt a wave of embarrassment come over him. He really phoned in his pumpkin.  
“Of course she did,” Liam beamed at Hana, urging her to ignore Drake’s careless comment. “What he means is: that’s our Hana.”  
“Drake, no offense, but people like you have no imagination,” Grace giggled. Drake blinked at her as he finished his third glass of whiskey for the night.  
Drake turned his pumpkin around to reveal stab wounds with red paint dripping out of them.  
“It’s a murder victim,” he mumbled sheepishly. The group stared at him.  
“Okay well, I think even Drake has me beat,” Bentley coughed. “I couldn’t stop staring at my queen’s beautiful face.”  
Grace’s pumpkin were two linking hearts that melted into a third.  
“Oh, it looks kinda sad,” Maxwell stated, his head tilted. Drake agreed. Were there problems in the relationship? Did she think their love was draining?  
“It’s the opposite actually,” Grace grinned. “We have something exciting to tell you guys…”  
Liam took Grace’s hand, and they nodded to each other and announced:  
“We’re having a baby!”  
Drake’s stomach dropped. Maxwell and Hana rushed to hug the couple. Drake glanced at his empty glass and walked to the hug too.  
It’s too late now, he thought. He regretted him not ever having made his feelings clear. He didn’t realize it had been too late the moment Grace and Liam had seen each other that night in New York.


End file.
